Puzzle Pieces Prologue
by BADheartlit
Summary: Harmony is broken, and all hope is lost. Pinkamena struggles to live another day, whereas the Cake twins are just happy to be alive. The Apple Family is broken in this new tyrannical empire. Stay tuned for more.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Equestria fell into chaos… surprisingly without much help at all from Discord. In fact Discord was defeated, slain by Celestia and Luna… But I guess that's where it all started. That was the only help Discord contributed to the chaos.

Soon after the slaying of Discord, the ponies of Equestria became frightened of the Princesses. If they killed Discord, they could easily wipe out anypony they wished to.

Of course the few who still had trust for the Princesses were chosen to be kept safe by the Princesses, for the Pegasi and Earthens wished to be rid of such magicians, all becoming violent in their ways.

Trust was broken, harmony shattered.

And, though Discord himself was dead, he lived on.

Soon, all the Earthen elders and the leader came together. They decided they could no longer trust the Pegasi, but they decided that before they broke their fellowship with them, they would convince them to do one more thing.

_"Surely with your wing strength, you could aid us in the final battle against the Unicorns and Alicorns? We will arrive in Canterlot three days after you arrive, as we travel on hoof, instead of wings. Are you agreed, Leonus Featheraxe?"_

_The muscular, battle-worn male Pegasus nodded._

_"We are agreed, Mayor."_

But, of course, the Earthens never came to their aid.

Without the extra help, the Pegasi were forced by their pride to endure the rest of the battle, most of them killed, very few taken captive by the Magicians.

The Magicians themselves weren't doing very well either. Their spells were beginning to tire them out, and they eventually set their captives free, the magic-grown food running short in the icy storms and fronts.

Eventually, the Princesses were assassinated by an unknown Earthen, thus scattering the remaining Magicians into the badlands of Equestria.

Earthens soon became the most powerful clan in all of Equestria. Their ruler, simply known as Mayor, reigned supremely above the lands. She banned and illegalized the Pegasi and the Magicians. They were not welcome on Earthland.

Earthland was soon transformed. Of course, the ice and snow could not be stopped… but it could be kept out of the houses and street ways. Sweet Apple Acres was transformed into a Historical Relic, and the Apples made their money off of tourism, but once a month they would harvest as many apples from a special section in the fields that were kept warm and dry all yearlong.

But things weren't as good for the Cakes. Since the illegalizing of Pegasi and Unicorns began, the Cakes had worried and fretted. But, of course, the guards eventually arrived. They took the parents and the children. The parents were hanged, and the children… well, no one was quite sure what happened to them. Some sort of punishment too cruel to explain to the general public.

The only one who knew was Pinkamena Diane Pie.


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

The Reunion

Pinkamena stumbled through the storm and snow. Her flat mane and tail were icy and stiff. But she had to keep going. She just had to.

She felt her tears freeze onto her face as she wept. But she had to stay strong. For the Cakes.

The whirling torrents of snow threatened to bury her and the large bundle she held in her teeth, slightly strapped to her body.

Suddenly, she stumbled and fell into a trench in the snow. She landed in an odd position, her front hooves pounding in pain. She collapsed, all of her energy spent to the last drop. She hugged the bundle to her chest, weeping softly.

The bundle stirred, and two heads popped out. One was a young filly with a light tan coat and frizzy orange hair. The other was a young colt, tan coat and messy brown hair. They were about ten years of age.

They hugged Pinkamena and each other, trying to stay warm.

Pinkamena wept at the sight of her pride and joy. Ever since the Cakes had died, she had taken care of the foals. Of course, the stress and responsibility of becoming a single parent wore down on her heavily, returning her into the sad little filly she had once been. But she still had love and affection for them, though even that seemed to be wearing thin. She had found herself just wanting to be rid of them once or twice, but only because she had to hide them during annual house inspections.

She suddenly felt herself begin to feel rather cozy and warm. She fought to keep herself awake, recognizing the signs of freezing to death, but it was no use. Everything around her went black. But the last thing she heard and felt was the twin Cakes hiding themselves in the sack, and heavy hoofsteps coming closer.

…

Applebloom tinkered around in her room, working on a heat generator for Applejack's room, which was freezing over a little. Ever since her best friends had been banned and traveled away- not before finding their cutiemarks, mind you- she had grown tired, weary, and most of all depressed. For the first few days she couldn't stop crying. And right after she had been able to suppress her tears, Granny Smith had passed away, bringing on another onslaught of tears.

But not any more. She refused to cry. So, she worked. She created her tools and machines to help what remained of Sweet Apple Acres. And she knew Applejack and Big Mac were worried for her, but she was eighteen now. Practically an adult. She knew she would be able to take care of herself.

As she cleaned off the last speck of dirt and grime from her machine, she heard a knock on her door.

"What'ya want, Applejack? Ah don't have no time fer anymore of yer lectures."

Applejack came in, eyes tired and black rings beneath them. She sighed.

"Now, you know ah don't give good lectures no more… but ah just want to let ya know that we got a visitor… an ol' friend ah mine."

"You mean… Pinkie?"

"Ain't Pinkie no more, Applebloom. Pinkamena. An' she's lookin' real bad. Big Mac found her in the south fields, wanderin' towards here. An'… she brought somethin' with her."

"What'ya mean?"

"You remember the Cakes, right?"

…

Applebloom gasped.

"B…but… how long…?"

"Ever since the Cakes were hung, probably." Applejack said, a somewhat mournful tone in her voice.

Applebloom gaped at the half-frozen Pinkamena and the twins. She felt her heart break a little as she saw the young Pegasus and Unicorn sleeping soundly, remembering her lost friends. She set her face into an icy, uncaring expression.

"We're gonna have tah tell them guards."

"What? Have 'yall gone loony?"

"Well, you know what happened to the Cakes. I don't want any ah mah family members to end up with a rope 'round their necks, surrounded by the entire city."

Big Mac looked at her sternly.

"What would Granny Smith've done?" He asked her in that warm low voice of his.

She harrumphed. "Now don't you bring Granny into this."

Applejack glared at Applebloom. "An' why not? Granny Smith's still a big part ah this family, passed or no, an' that's a fact. Besides, could 'yall see yerself goin' up to one of 'em big, intimidatin' guards, just tah tell em we're harborin' some young fugitives? I don't think 'yall would."

Applebloom glared at Applejack. "Fine. We'll keep 'em… atleast 'till Pinkamena wakes up and gets herself all healed an' such. Then, they leave."

And before Applejack could say anything more, Applebloom slammed the door to the guest room.

Applejack sighed. "She just ain't the Applebloom ah used tah know."

Big Mac came and stood beside her, comforting her. "Eeyup."

They turned their heads to look at the twins when they rolled over in their sleep.

"It's a pity that Mayor banned 'em… but, I guess there ain't much we can do 'bout it now, I suppose." She shook her head sadly. "If only… If only we coulda put a stop to it, before it even began… If only…"

Big Mac nodded. " 'If onlys' only come about after a chance flies by. 'Yall just have tah find the next chance, and hang on to it."

"…Thanks Big Mac. I'm gonna remember that one."

…

Pinkamena's eyes shivered open. She felt drowsy, and her hooves hurt. She groaned and rolled over in the bed. She could barely hear the movement of her old friend moving to her side.

"Applejack… I… I'm so sorry."

Applejack smiled weakly. "It's been awhile, sugar cube. Here… drink this."

She handed Pinkamena a mug of warm cider.

The warm contents were quickly downed, and Pinkamena thanked her gratefully.

She looked sadly at the twins.

"I only wanted to help… I… just hope it's not too late." She whispered.

"What'ya mean?"

Pinkamena shook her head. "I… I might've let something slip… I'm not exactly sure… but I might have somebody following me… Oh, I never wanted this! I only wanted to keep them safe, and… to remember their parents. But… I guess they'd be better off living in the badlands than here… at-least in the badlands they'd have freedom. Here… they have nothing."

"That ain't true, sugar cube. They've got you, and with you, the memories of their parents. They might not have freedom… but they got your love, and each other. It might not be a lot… but it should be worth somethin'."

"Thanks… But, I just feel like I need to do something for them…" She sighed. "It's useless. If Mayor doesn't change her ways… they'll never know the sweet taste of freedom."

"Well… I guess we'll just have to see what happens. Hey, ya never know. Mayor might just think about things for a bit."

"I doubt it, but I guess there's always hope… but I sure can't see it very well."

There was a knock on the door. Big Mac came in.

"Applebloom's at it again," He said sadly.

Applejack sighed. "Sorry, Pinkamena, but Applebloom's been… having strange sorts of fits lately. She sorta… goes crazy tryin' to build somethin' beyond her knowledge, threatenin' to destroy us all. She never remembers what happens, though-"

There was a loud booming noise from upstairs.

"Uh-oh, gotta go. Be right back."

Applejack rushed out of the room, Big Mac right behind her.

Pinkamena sighed, feeling depressed. She got out of her bed, trying to be careful with her front hooves, since they had the most damage. She grimaced as she stepped towards the twins, still wiped out from the traveling.

She petted their manes down a little, and looked at them lovingly.

"It's going to be all right," She whispered.

Suddenly, the door burst open, Applebloom struggling, and screaming incoherent babble. The twins woke up instantly, Pound Cake whooshing up into the air quickly, and Pumpkin Cake's horn lighting up instantly.

Applebloom looked as if she wanted to hurt them, to kill them, frightening Pinkamena into action. She leapt in front of the children, ready to defend them. But Big Mac beat her to it. He grabbed Applebloom by the tail, and began to drag her off, looking at Pinkamena apologetically.

"W…what happened, Pinkie?" Pound asked quietly. Pinkamena sighed as she remembered herself allowing them to call her Pinkie.

"Nothing… don't worry yourselves."

"Pinkie, where are we?" Pumpkin inquired, waking up for the first time in this strange new place.

"We're at Applejack's… Sweet Apple Acres. I know we can trust Applejack. You guys remember her, right?"

They thought for a moment and nodded.

"Pinkie, I'm hungry."

"Yeah, me too, Pinkie."

"Alright, I'll ask Applejack. You guys stay in here, okay? Don't wander off anywhere."

"Okay!" They said cheerfully in unison.


End file.
